Peter Shepherd/Film
Peter Shepherd is one of the protagonists of the 1995 film, played by Bradley Pierce. Biography Peter is first seen with Judy moving in Alan's empty house with their Aunt Nora after his parents died in a skiing accident. The deaths of his parents took a traumatic toll on him and made him a mute in the presence of strangers which made social skills difficult in a new school. On their second day of school, He and Judy were coaxed up into the attic by the sounds of drums where they discovered the board game in the attic called: "Jumanji". Interested in the luring game's design, he and Judy began playing the game as Mosquitoes and Monkeys appear. Thanks to getting a second turn, he rolls a 5 and releases Alan Parrish from his 26-year imprisonment within "Jumanji" as well as a male Lion, just like the book. After Alan is released out of the game, they accompany him to view the state of Brantford and the Parrish graves: Peter then comforts Alan for the loss of his parents since he missed his too. Back at the Parrish Mansion, Peter pulls reverse psychology on Alan, where he agrees to help Peter and Judy continue playing the game, but ends up playing himself when he realizes the game is still on the round he started in 1969. Once Sarah Whittle rejoins the players, her dice roll summons "Jumanji" vegetation into the Mansion, triggering the appearance of Pods, one of which drags Peter by a vine into its jaws before he is saved by Alan. After Van Pelt is released and a stampede wrecks the house, Peter was transformed by "Jumanji" into a Monkey while trying to win by deliberately landing a 12 roll, which the game didn't like as it was cheating. In the novel, his mind also starts de-evolving, his speech becoming plain and even had to resist the urge to join with the other Monkeys rampaging across town. Peter retrieves the game board from Van Pelt but was nearly crushed by an Elephant inside the car he retreated into. At Sir Sav-A-Lot, Peter manages to stop Van Pelt by using an air tank and a canoe to push Van Pelt in order to save the game. After Alan shows up after being taken away by Carl Bentley, the four players returned to the Mansion as it is covered with vines and leaves after Alan tells Peter that he will return to his human form once they finish "Jumanji" and continued to play as a monsoon flooded the house and two Crocodiles appeared, one of which tried to devour Peter. When Alan and Sarah became stuck in the floor, he uses Alan's dad's axe to repel the giant Spiders and kill the Purple Flower that shot Judy, but he gave up when she collapsed and he comforted Judy as they wished their parents were with them. Because Alan eventually landed a winning roll, the events of the "Jumanji" timeline were undone and returned Alan and Sarah back to 1969, where they promised to remember Judy and Peter for essentially saving them from their alternate timelines. By the end of the film, he is seen with Judy and his parents meeting Alan and Sarah, who convinces Peter and Judy's parents to start work for the shoe company instead of taking their skiing holiday to Canada, thus preventing their death in the previous timeline. As a gesture of Judy and Peter saving Alan and Sarah from being stuck in the game's timeline, Alan promised the kids that their house was their house anytime. Alan also gave them new "Jumanji" sneakers for Christmas. Gallery Vlcsnap-2014-10-24-23h12m53s253.png|Bradley Pierce interview. Peter missing his parents.jpeg|Peter misses his parents. Jumanji Harvest Time.jpg|Harvest time! Jumanji_Monsoon.jpg|Alan swims through the rapids. Jumanji Peter Monkey.jpg|Peter turned into a Monkey. Trivia *Peter is the only "Jumanji" player to get double numbers on the dice. *In the film's novel, Peter rolls an 8 instead of a 5. Category:1995 Characters